


Match Made in Heaven

by Multifiiction



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal x Reader - Fandom
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Falling In Love, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Love, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: You meet Dr. Hannibal Lecter after your boss sent you to therapy following a traumatic event.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Reader, Hannibal Lecter & You, Hannibal Lecter x reader, Hannibal Lecter/Reader, Hannibal Lecter/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Match Made in Heaven

From the first day you walked into his office, you had a feeling he likes you. 

Dr. Lecter.

He always had that expression on his face. Similar to yours.

But you couldn’t quite put your finger around it.

He was also the very first person to look into your eyes. He could hold eye contact with you, others couldn’t. Whenever they looked into your eyes, they always quickly looked away, down, or behind you instead of right into them.

But he didn’t.

He kept his gaze right at you. You felt like he was reading you like a book. However, you learned that it wasn’t true. Not by the way his eyebrows flicked up a little whenever you revealed something about yourself. 

He found him quite charming. He was handsome, tall, and very intelligent. 

After your workplace got robbed the other month, your boss insisted on getting you into therapy. 

Although it was more traumatic for the robber, you didn’t argue with your boss.

She recommended Dr. Lecter to you, saying he was a fantastic doctor and you would get over the “trauma” in no time.

***

You felt some form of connection with Dr. Lecter. He seemed to be very fond of your perfume and when you decided to play a trick on him and change it to a cheaper one, he seemed rather displeased.

The next appointment, he bought a brand new bottle of your perfume, he said.

“I think a lady like yourself deserves to not have to wear such cheap perfume.”

You were impressed. He did really pick up on the smallest of things.

And now, he invited you over for dinner.

He told you that he often consults with the police so, someone will be there with you.

Shame, you would have loved to have a nice date with him.

“Jack, this is Y/N Y/L/N. And Ms. Y/L/N, this is Jack Crawford.”

The night went on pretty well and normal. You all ate, drank, and talked. You learned that Jack was an FBI agent, who worked on special cases. And as you noticed he had just enough in him to let a few secrets slip. 

“Have you ever heard about the Chesapeake Ripper, Ms. Y/L/N?”

“Heard a few things here and there,” you said taking a sip from your glass.

“And what do you think?”

“Well, from what I saw, Chesapeake Ripper, certainly has an interesting...style. Quite fascinating in my opinion.”

“You find a cereal killer to be fascinating?”

“I sure do. Other killers leave the bodies behind like they were nothing, but this individual displays them. In a way, it’s art, their art.” you said smirking.

You could tell Jack was shocked by your answer. But he quickly moved to a different topic.

“Thank you very much for the dinner, Dr. Lecter, it was delicious.” 

“Please, outside my office, just call me Hannibal. We are friends after all.” he smiled and you smiled back. He placed your coat onto your shoulders as you said goodbye.

Two things you were sure of after that night.

One, Hannibal was possibly the most charming man you have ever seen and you wanted him. And two, it was definitely not rabbit he just served you. 

***

During your appointments with Hannibal, you never talked about that night. But, after the dinner the other day, you were more confident.

“I’m ready to talk about the day which caused me to end up here, Doctor.” you said just as you stepped into his office. Hannibal closed the door behind you.

You placed your purse on the chair before sitting down on the comfortable leather seat you always sat in.

“Why now?”

“I just feel like I’m ready.” you said with a smile, crossing your legs.

“Don’t let me stop you then.”

“I think I mentioned to you this before but I work in a jewelry store. I worked in the evening, closing the store when a man came in with a gun and demanded the jewelry. My only thought were that a dirty pig like him doesn’t deserve to even be in the presence of such delicate diamonds and riches. So, I refused.”

“You refused to have over some necklaces while being held at gunpoint?”

“I sure did. And they are not some necklaces. Each one is special, handcrafted. Why should one person struggle for months or years to put together such a treasure so that another filthy one could steal it?”

“What did you do? I remember in the news that the man was never found, what happened?”

“Would you like to hear the official story or the truth?”

“I suppose they are not the same,” he said raising a brow. He would be lying if he said he didn’t find you attractive. 

“Not entirely no. I worked in that store enough to know the blind spots. Where the cameras cannot see. And once I had him there, all I needed is to take his gun. I am not saying I killed him, Doctor. Just for the record. But what they said in the news is true, he was never seen after the incident. Police think he ran away after I refused to cooperate.”

Hannibal for sure understood what you were referring to. Yet, his face didn’t move an inch. But you could tell just how interested he was.

“You certainly made sure to keep your treasures safe. But does a man’s life worth diamonds?” he was toying with you, so you decided to just go for it.

“Of course. Such a low-life, wouldn’t call him a man really. But his heart certainly tasted nice...Figuratively speaking of course.”

“Of course.”

You noticed a smirk grow on his face, it made you smile.

You just knew, this was only the beginning of an amazing friendship and possibly even more.

Hannibal wasn’t the kind of person who would be fooled easily. That’s why he tried to be cautious around you. 

But he slowly started to notice things, things about himself.

Every morning, if he had an appointment with you that day, he would spend extra time getting ready. He quickly noticed which colours you preferred on him, so he made sure to wear suits of those colours. 

His obsession only grew meeting after meeting.

He noticed the change in your perfume, and since he wasn’t fond of the new one, he went out that day and bought you a new bottle. The lady in the shop thought he was purchasing it for his wife.

The breaking point however was the day you told him about the night of the robbery.

He had a suspicion about you, but you only confirmed it.

Hannibal saw that as more than a confession of the crime.

It was a confession of trust.

You trusted him with your secret. And he certainly didn’t plan on losing that trust.

***

Not long after that, you decided to stop your appointments. During your last appointment, Hannibal suggested a date, which you agreed to. 

And from that day on, you became more than patient and doctor. 

Hannibal was very careful around you. At first, he thought you were trying to trick him, but by the way, your eyes shined whenever he placed some new dishes in front of you, he knew you weren’t pretending. A sane woman would never eat someone’s liver the way you did, not knowing where it exactly came from.

But you proved yourself to him.

And so, he decided to take you to his basement. Showed you his real side. A side only his victims saw.

And you loved it.

Not only did you get to see a new side of the man you adored, but the whole place was amazing. You remember kissing him so feverishly down there, you didn’t even make it out only a few hours later.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter was completely obsessed with you, but you were just as obsessed with him.

A match made in heaven...or rather in hell.


End file.
